What happens in Vegas
by Reya Cullen
Summary: Bella meets a southern gentleman while waiting for a friend to get off work


A/N: I would like to thank my beta A Midnight Vixen for reading and editing this. Also my friend Cella, without her I would not have found the wonderful world of fan fic, Thanks babe!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I had the worst fucking week ever! I work at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. It was spring break, and college kids from all over Nevada and California were out here gambling, going to the clubs, and whatever else their parents would pay for. I hated spring break, and vowed right then and there that I would take spring break off next year.

"Blackjack, and the dealer wins." I said to a very annoyed crowd. I had won the last 3 hands and I could tell this group was getting restless. "Table's cold," one of the players mumbled, walking away with what money he had left. "Reshuffling," I called and my manager came over to look over my shoulder as I placed the decks of cards in the shuffler. I only had three people at my table and I was ready to go. Luckily for me I saw my replacement walk in the pit. I dealt one more hand with one of the three players winning the bet. Edward tapped me on the shoulder telling me I could go, I wished the players good luck. I walked back to the staff locker rooms to change. I was going to meet Rose at the Seahorse Lounge where she worked. I hated going in my work clothes, so I slipped out of my uniform and into a deep blue sweater and black skirt. I knew Rose, and if I showed up in jeans and a t-shirt, she would have a fit.

"Hey Rose," I called when I got there, telling her I wanted a cranberry vodka and to keep them coming.

Two drinks down and I was feeling a little better, but I was ready to go home and hibernate for the next four days.

"Want another one Bella?" Rose called from across the bar.

"I told you when I got here, cranberry vodka and keep them coming. This is only my second one, what makes you think I'm done?" I snapped at Rose, immediately feeling horrible that I bit her head off. Rose was my best friend and roommate. I had met her here at the bar that first week I started working here, 4 years ago. That was the only other week I can remember ever hating my job.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I snapped. Hell of a week!" I said when she came back, she nodded in acknowledgment as she walked away to help real customers. I was waiting for her to get off so we can go, we carpooled to work on the days that our schedules lined up.

"Give me another half hour Bells, and I'll be ready to go," she called over her shoulder as she walked off. She flirted relentlessly with her customers, she said it was to get better tips. I still think it's to make Emmett jealous. It works too, he's been thrown out of the bar on more than one occasion. They have been dating for three of the four years I've known both of them. They grew up together and after years of constant flirting and some fighting, they finally got together. One night after a huge blow up, they got drunk, and fucked. Rose thought sex with Emmett would be great, but she told me after the first night she underestimated what it would be like. She then went in to grave details about that night, burning unwanted images in my head. They've been together since then.

It got busy after that, and I knew that it would be longer than half an hour, so I found a dark corner and settled in for another few hours of waiting. It really wasn't as bad as it seemed, I like to people watch and there was this couple who came to Vegas together, or they were just one night stands. Didn't matter though, they were all over each other, practically stripping in the bar. Another round of drinks and they would be fucking right there.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" a silky southern drawl caught my attention, making me look away from the couple. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

"Su-sure," I stuttered out the word while gawking at him, moving over to make room for him to sit. Damn he was sexy!

"Jasper." he said sitting next to me, brushing my leg with his. A tingle spread through my body from his touch.

"Bella." I replied

I glanced away from him, feeling my checks getting red. Looking back at the couple I noticed they had another round a drink sitting front of them and just having the liquor in front of them was enough to send them into over drive. One shot down and he was slipping his hand up her shirt, tugging at the back of her bra. Another shot down and she was tugging at his pants, trying to unbutton them while licking his neck. Only in Vegas could you feel each other up in a bar.

"You here on vacation?" Jasper asked, making me look at him, pulling my attention away from the free porn show.

"Umm... no I work here. In the casino." I found my self staring at him. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. As a waitress walked by causing the wind to stir around us, I caught a whiff of the cologne he was wearing and it made me wonder how good he would look without his clothes on. I mentally undressed him, and could feel my skin getting hotter. I was getting wetter with every piece of clothing I imagined hitting the floor. What are you thinking? You can't be thinking that! I yelled at myself.

"Are you here on vacation?" I asked wondering if small talk was the best way to go, I knew what happened when strangers met here. Small talk lead to drinks and drinks lead to one night stands. I normally wasn't a one-night stand person, but I may make an exception for him.

"No, actually. I here looking for work and it's been a rough week, client meetings. I just came down here to get a drink."

"Looking for work? What do you do?" I had to keep talking to him, I didn't want him to go. I wanted to take him home, rip all his cloths off, and leave trails of kisses down his body...

"I'm an engineer. There is a bidding war out here for a new building that's going up, and my boss sent me here to meet with the building committee."

"Where are you from?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Texas," he replied, moving closer and draping his arm over my chair. His fingers just in reach of my neck. What would those fingers feel like lightly scratching down my back?

"You?"

"Washington" I replied, thinking back to that small town I thought I would never get away from.

After a while of sitting there talking to this beautiful strange, I remembered Rose.

"I need to go check on a friend of mine, she's working the bar. Wait here for me?" I asked with a coy smile on my face, hoping that it was enough to make him stay there.

"I'll wait for you," was all he said with a wink.

I walked to the bar looking for Rose but she was gone. Alice, her replacement told me that Rose saw me sitting with the cute blonde and she called Emmett to come get her for dinner. Great, what was she thinking. I pulled my cell out to call her and that's when I found 3 text messages from Rose.

_Message 1__  
__Have a great time with the cute blonde. ___

_Message 2__  
__I'm calling Emmett and will be home late, take the blonde home.___

_Message 3__  
__Never mind, I'm staying at Emmett's. Take the blonde home! Enjoy the four day weekend with him! :)_

I had to respond to her but how? _Thanks Rose for giving me permission to take a boy home and have my way with him!_ I knew she would get a kick out of that. I'm just going to go back to Jasper to talk for a while longer and see what happens. I turned looking towards the dark corner we were sitting in and noticed that he had another round of drinks sitting there waiting for me. _Why not go for it?_

I handed my car key over to Alice, making sure that I had my house keys. I wasn't going to drive home after the next few rounds of drink that I knew where coming. Plus, if we took a cab I could drive him wild in the back seat. Man it's been way to long since I'd been fucked! I need a release and knew that Jasper could be the one to help with that.

"He's cute," she said taking my key and putting it in the cash register.

"He is, plus he's got a wicked accent."

"Oh, where is he from?" she wondered looking at him.

"Texas"

"Wow, a southern boy, they know how to treat a woman right down there." She laughed as she walked away.

I headed back over to him, making more small talk. Two more rounds of drinks and I was so damn horny, I could have hopped on him right there.

"So, you want to get out of here?" He asked placing his hand on my lower thigh moving it ever so slightly higher, making it clear what he meant.

"Sure, let's get a cab and head to my place." standing up and pulling him with me.

The cab let us out at the front of my apartment building and we made our way upstairs. Sitting close to him in the cab and half way home, he started leaving soft kisses on my neck while playing with the hem of my shirt drove me mad and all I wanted was for him to leave those kisses a little more south of my neck. I normally would have taken the stairs up to the fourth floor where my apartment was, but tonight I was in a hurry and the elevator would be faster.

We didn't even make it in the door before he pulled me into him, kissing me violently. He pushed me up against the wall hands roaming over my body. He worked fast at getting my shirt and bra off, he was leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, getting closer to my hardened nipples. He took one in his warm mouth flicking it with his tongue, while teasing the other one with his fingers. His hands moved lower over my skin with his lips not to far behind. He started unbuttoning my pants as a throaty moan escaped my lips. He made his way back up to my lips after pushing my pants down, I stepped out of them and was momentarily grateful for the lace thong I had on. He stepped back only for a second and his clothes hit the floor. He came back towards me, lust in his eyes. He grabbed my ass, picking me up and asked which way to the bedroom. I pointed in the general direction of my room while kissing him. He carried me off the the room, laid me down on the bed. He let his tongue get back to work on my nipples as his hand slipped under the wet fabric between my legs. I gasped and moaned as his fingers made their way inside my warmth. I let my hands wonder down the length of his body till I came to his erection. As low growl escaped his lips as I slowly started running my fingers lightly up and down his length. His fingers worked in me, making me buck in excitement. My hips moved with his fingers, I pushed his head down lower, wanting him to taste me. He knew what I wanted and looked at me with a cocky grin. He slowly made his way down my stomach, flicking his tongue across my skin causing me to arch my back. He pulled off my soaked lace thong and threw it on the floor. He lowered his head and licked up my fold once, I whimpered and begged for more. He took his time devouring me, sucking my clit, and flicking his tongue in and out of me making me explode before I was ready. He looked up at me after I climaxed with that grin again, moving on top of me. "Fuck, you taste good" he said in a whisper before kissing me deep. I could taste myself on his tongue and I wanted to return the favor. I rolled him over and worked my way down his body, and finally taking his shaft in my mouth, hearing that growl again as my lips touched his warm soft skin. Bringing him to his peak, causing him to call my name, liking the way it sounded coming out in a growl. I moved over him, his tip just touching my entrance, "You don't taste bad yourself." I kissed him hard, and slowly lowered myself on him. I started rocking and grinding my hips down on him, bringing us both to that final climax. I felt him spasm under me as I collapsed on top of him.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked, already feeling another wave of wanting hit me.

"Not sure, but I'm gonna work my ass of to get this project so I can stay here for a while." He said with that same cocky grin on his face, making me wonder if that was a southern thing.


End file.
